Forever
by Yeux verts
Summary: Humans cant be with Demons that's just life.
1. Chapter 1

The sun peaked through the curtains of the Phantomhive manner and on to Ciel's face. Ciel rolled over to find a sleeping Sebastian. Ciel pokes he's face.

"Wake up sexy" Ciel tempted Sebastian. Sebastian groaned and rolled away from Ciel.

"Hey! Come back here" Ciel said and rolled up next to Sebastian. Ciel began to cuddle like a puppy.

"Your cute, Young Master" Sebastian says and wraps he's arms around Ciel, kissing him softly. Ciel giggled. Sebastian smirked.

"That's a nice way to say be quiet I'm sleeping" Ciel says and smiles.

"Well I didn't mean that, Young master" Sebastian says and smirks

"Oh and what did you mean?" Ciel asked child like.

"That I'm tired and want to sleep" Sebastian says and laughs.

"Knew it" Ciel says. Sebastian rolls on to his face and pretends to snore. Ciel hits Sebastian.

"Get up"! Ciel says and jumps on top of Sebastian.

"I'm sorry but you're not strong enough" Sebastian teased.

"Fine" Ciel says and walks away.

"Fine I'll get up" Sebastian says and gets up. Sebastian walks to the bathroom and finds Ciel sitting on the sink. Sebastian takes off his clothes and gets in the shower. Ciel runs and jumps on the bed, waiting for Sebastian to get out. Sebastian comes out of the bathroom with a towel on, water droplets dripping from his wet body. Steam comes off his body.

"Wow! Sexy!" Ciel says dazed. Sebastian walks over to Ciel and kisses him on the cheek.

"Young master you need to go get a bath. Would you like me to help you?"

"I'm sorry I'm just looking at your sexiness and yes I would like you to help me" Ciel says. Sebastian rolls his eyes. Ciel gets up and walks in the bathroom. Sebastian gets dressed in a flash. He washs Ciel and tells him what he has today planned. Ciel comes out wet hair and body in a towel. Sebastian dresses Ciel and goes and makes ceils breakfast. Ciel comes down and sits down in the chair by the table.

"It's your favorite" Sebastian says and kisses Ciel's forehead. Sebastian smirks.

"Why don't you eat" Ciel asks, crossing his arms.

"I'm a demon and I don't eat things you do" Sebastian replies.

"That's right" Ciel says. Sebastian smiles and walks into the kitchen. "If only he knew" Sebastian thought to himself. Sebastian walk over to the sink and pondered about making Ciel a demon. "Would he survive or will he die in the transformation" Sebastian thought. "Is something wrong with Sebastian, he seems worried" Ciel thought to himself. Ciel go up and looked into the kitchen to find Sebastian washing dishes.

"Ciel your not that sneaky" Sebastian says without even looking. Ciel was stunned.

"How'd you know" Ciel says child like.

"I'm a demon remember, I'm not just your lover and butler but so much more" Sebastian says

"Sebastian can I ask you something" Ciel moves closer to Sebastian.

"Anything"

"Well, do you think you could make me a…..Demon." Sebastian was stunned.

"Why would you want that"

"If I'm going to be with you I need to live as long as you. Why do you not want me to be like you?"  
>"No its not that, I have been thinking the same thing but the transformation is very painful and hard"<p>

"I've been through a lot and I think I can handle it"

"You're so small and it could kill you. I would die if you died because of me"

"Well what should we do"

"We can try but I promise you if you die ill kill myself"

"Don't if I die then move on"

"I could never live without you" Sebastian puts his arms around Ciel. Ciel hides his face in Sebastian's chest.

"Please, I want to be with you forever" Ciel says

"Forever" Sebastian says

"Forever" Ciel says

"As you wish" Sebastian says while brushing Ciel's hair behind his ear. Sebastian picks Ciel up and walks over to a wall. Then he touches it and it opens to a dark room lit with blood red candles. Ciel grabs Sebastian arm tightly. Sebastian looks down at him.

"Are you ok we can stop" Sebastian asks.

"No when I said forever I meant it" He says. Sebastian nods and closes the wall only leaving the dark room only lit with red light. Ciel looks around to find skulls and rock. Sebastian lays Ciel on a bed in the center of the cave like thing. Sebastian pulls off his gloves. Then he pulls off Ciel's clothes. He replaces them with a black robe. Then Sebastian cuts his arm and drips it on Ciel's lips.

"Close you eyes" Sebastian says and kisses Ciel. Ciel closes his eyes. Sebastian draws a bunch of symbols all over Ciel's body, Sebastian starts to chant. Ciel screams in pain he feels as if the fire from hell is burning away at his soul. Tears fall from both Ciel and Sebastian's face. "I hope this works" Sebastian thinks to himself and chants louder. The marks on Ciel's body light up to a blood color. Then his soul rises from his body and turns black as the night. Sebastian takes hold of the soul and chants. Ciel can feel hell eating away at his flesh. Sebastian demons eyes came out and Ciel's soul was ready. Ciel thought that it was painful when Sebastian was prepping the soul then he would die when the transformation began. Sebastian pushes the soul into Ciel's small body and Ciel felt his whole world come crashing down. Ciel's memories came rushing back, his parent's death, Lizzie, and then he saw that morning when Sebastian made him breakfast. Then he saw a little figure running towards him, it was a boy with gray/blue hair and blue eyes. It was him and it was coming closer faster and faster! The boy wasn't running towards him but away from something. The boy was running away from a black raven!

"Come on! Let's go! It's coming!" The boy shouted but Ciel didn't move, for he knew that it was Sebastian. The raven came and wrapped around Ciel and the boy. It ripped the boy apart. The raven took a look at Ciel and went straight into him. It felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. Then he woke up in the dark cave, in Sebastian's arms. He could hear everything, see every little detail and taste the air as if it was food. He looked up at Sebastian and kissed him.

"You're a demon now" He said

"I so happy to see you there was a raven and a boy" Ciel said

"Its ok, you're a demon and can we can be together forever" Sebastian said, kissing him gently.

"Good, it was worth it" Ciel says with a smile.

**Thanks for reading!**

**There is going to be a next chapter but I want to see how everybody likes this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It chapter 2! Hope you like it!

I don't own anything!

"Was it, soon you will want to kill every person you see and eat their soul" Sebastian thought to himself. Sebastian was worried that Ciel would be a ruthless demon and leave Sebastian. He remembered the first time he tasted a human soul. It was the best thing in the world, it put his senses in a spin and he could feel the life powering him, but soon after he had killed the little girl, guilt washed over him and he then realized that if he ate more souls his feelings would shut off like a switch. Sebastian was so lost in thought that he forgot about the blue eyed boy in his arms.

"Sebastian" Ciel asks concerned, the boy brushed the demons face gently.

"What? Oh sorry, lost in thought" Sebastian says shaking his head as to shake the thought from his head but the thought haunted him.

"You sure" Ciel asks still concerned.

"Of course I'm sure" Sebastian says and kisses Ciel with pure passion. Sebastian broke the kiss and picked Ciel up and walked out of the blood red room. They realized that the transformation lasted a week.

"A WEEK"! Ciel yelled

"Ciel I told you that the transformation takes a long time and its painful".

"Look at all this paper work! It will take me weeks to finish all of it"! the young teen exclaimed

"I will help you" Sebastian says and kisses Ciel softly. "You're a demon and in till your completely in control. You can't be stressed and you need rest" Sebastian picked Ciel up and carried him to his king sized bed. The boy pouted and acted like a child. Sebastian smirked and laid by Ciel wrapping him in his strong arms. Ciel signed and buried his face in Sebastian chest. Sebastian was drop dead sexy and any woman or man would be happy to be his lover and Ciel knew that.

"I love you don't you forget it" Sebastian says and his red-brown eyes threaten tears. "If only you knew. I wish I never did this to Ciel! What have I done! Ciel is going to turn heartless and go through so much pain" Sebastian thought to himself.

"I love you too" Ciel replied. Both males fell asleep. Sebastian awoke to screaming and breaking glass.

"What's going on!" Sebastian yells and walks over to Ciel and sure enough he was right. Ciel's big blue eyes have now turned a bark ugly blue and fangs replaced his teeth.

"CIEL"! The raven exclaimed. Sebastian ran towards Ciel but was blasted back; blood came from Sebastian's head. Sebastian held back his urge to rip Ciel apart for touching him. Tears filled Ciel's eyes and he just realized what he had done.

"Sebastian" he whimpered and ran towards the bleeding demon. Black blood was staining the carpet and Sebastian's clothes."I'm sorry" Hot tears ran down Ciel's face. "I just got so hungry and then I blacked out" Ciel explained

"Its ok" Sebastian tried to comfort the sobbing boy. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the teen, he kissed Ciel in a way that would even make true loves kiss look like a dull, empty peck.

"Why am I so hungry" Ciel questioned the older demon.

"Your body needs to feed on a…a..a Human s..so..soul" Sebastian barley managed to say the painful words. Ciel's eyes narrowed, "So I have to kill someone and eat their soul" the blue eyed boy asked,

Sebastian's heart sank as he heard the boy take his fate. "y-yes, you need to feast on the soul of a small child for it is pure." Sebastian says, the word is hard and painful to say to the small blue-gray haired boy who he loved so much.

"No matter if it means I can be with you forever then Its worth it" Ciel said oh so bold. Sebastian was shocked. Ciel jumped on Sebastian and kissed him with fire, the kiss was hot and wet. The teen shocked the demon once again.

"Well are you feeling bold today" Sebastian asked with a sexy smirked.

"I am" Ciel said and went back for another kiss. They laid there on the floor kissing for about an hour. At this point some clothes were taken off and thrown. Sebastian used his demonic powers to move them to Ciel and his room. They were like to animals, they were kissing each like no tomorrow.

S-"Fuck Ciel why do you want this so bad"

C-"I just want to love you forever and this is how I want to spend my days with you"

S-"We cant do this all day everyday" Sebastian laughed. Ciel became to pout.

S-"You…you need to…..feed" Sebastian could barely bear to say the oh so painful words.

C-"…..Feed…"  
>S-"Yes we must find you a child"<p>

C-"Why a child"!

S-"The soul is pure and not spoiled"

C-"But why can't I kill a worthless man who has no life and is a scum'

S-"The first...meal must be pure or you will ….die and I could never live without you"

C-"Ok I'll do it but you promise that we can do this after"

S-"Once you taste it, you might lose all of your emotions, I lost all of my emotions when I first eat the humans soul but your different your pure and sexy" Ciel blushed. "I won't ever lose my emotion I love you more than anything"! Ciel claimed

"As I love you" Sebastian says and kisses Ciel ever so lightly. Both got up and got dressed.

"Come Ciel we need to find you're…. Meal" No matter how much it hurt to say it, it had to be done. Ciel swallowed hard and nodded.

"Take my hand" Sebastian said calmly but Ciel could hear the pain in his voice. Sebastian reached out his hand and Ciel took hold of it. Ciel held tight on to Sebastian's hand like it was his own life line.

In a blink of an eye they were in town where a bunch of kids were playing. Ciel squeaked Sebastian's hand hard.

"It ok , I'm right here with you forever" Sebastian reassured the teen.

"Forever" Ciel asked

"Forever" Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded and gave Sebastian a short but sweet kiss.

"Pick" Sebastian said.

"Um.. that one" Ciel said and pointed to a young boy with dark blonde hair and eyes like sea after a storm. Ciel and Sebastian walked towards the boy and asked his name. The name of the soul that Ciel would take was Westley.

"Westley your mother wanted us to pick you up" Sebastian lied

"Really, ok" Westley said and went along with the two older males

"So, can we get some ice cream before we go home" Westley asked in a cute voice and he brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Well alright" Ciel said and took the young boys hand. They walked over to the ice cream shop and got three ice cream cones. Ciel got chocolate, Westley got strawberry and Sebastian got villain. The three talked and laughed for some time then Sebastian told Ciel it was time. Ciel nodded and took the boys hand and walked him into an alley with Sebastian by his side. Sebastian used his evil power to block off both sides of the alley.

"You can do it, I'm right here forever" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel gave a quick nod.

"Forever" Ciel said to himself and grabbed Westley by the neck and he let out everything he had been suppressing. Ciel loving blue eyes turned a shade of ugly blue; his fangs replaced his perfect teeth and wigs ripped out of his back. It was very hard for Sebastian to watch.

"All you have to do is stick your hand in his body and rip out the soul" Sebastian said heartless and empty. Ciel's claws ripped into the four year old and took a pure white soul, and then he ate it. Westley's body shook and it then stopped completely and he was dead. Sebastian's heart sank as he looks to Ciel to see what is of his love. Then Sebastian turned his head to see Ciel was..

I left you on a cliffhanger! *evil laugh*

Don't be mad *makes a sign of a heart*

I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys am back and hear to update!

I had time so feel lucky *glares* (Lol Just kidding lol)

Guys I respect your feelings but don't insult me, please. You know who you are! grr! *tears*

Any way I'm sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. *backs away* Yea sorry, heehee.

But I felt bad so I had to update.

Evil me "Curse those reviews , but they won't be happ-*

Good me- Shut up! Don't spoil it

Evil me- sorry! your so mean to me *cries*

Good me- That doesn't work on me

Evil me- foiled again

Reader – Get on with the story!

Me- Rude! But fine! By the way the demon within in Ciel is Ciel as a demon. Not Sebastian.

The Sebastian turned his head to see Ciel was licking the blood off the wall and laughing. Sebastian's heart sank and his demon came out, for Sebastian was full of rage.

"Why are you laughing you just killed a four year old boy"! Sebastian yelled

"So! He was tasty!" Ciel said heartless and licked his lips remembering the taste. Sebastian smacked Ciel hard.

"How could you say that? You promised me!" Sebastian said with his fangs bared and pined Ciel against the alley wall. Ciel was stunned and rage grew within him.

(In Ciel's mind)

"Sebastian I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Please help me!" The demon (demon within Ciel) sat down in control of Ciel's mind and body. The real Ciel sat beside him. "Stop it"! He yelled at the demon in control, "Never I'm out and I'm not going back" The demon said. "You are me, I'll let you out when I eat but not now please" Ciel pleaded. "Let me think about it"! the demon replied.

(Out of Ciel's mind)

Mean while Sebastian was yelling at Ciel and beating him not realizing who he was hurting but he knew one thing Ciel"s demon was in control and could feel the pain Sebastian was inflicting.

(In Sebastian's head)

"Ciel snap the fuck out of it" Sebastian yelled to himself. Sebastian's demon worked with him and they became one instead of two that way, he could go in and out of being a demon. It was like they made a treaty. They both had control and he spoke to his demon like it was his brother and the demon acted the same. Ciel needed to become one with the demon or he will always fight with the demon making him heartless. Sebastian and his demon felt the same thing as one another meaning both loved Ciel very much. "Well what's the big plan oh wise one" retorted the demon. "Well I don't know, you made the choice to turn him to" Sebastian spit back. "Right" The demon replied.

(Out of Sebastian's mind)

Sebastian stopped and sat against the wall.

"I can wait for you two to work things out" Sebastian said.

(In Ciel's mind)

"Finally he stopped hurting me" The demon said sighing. "Alright, I'll make you a deal since I have all the feelings for Sebastian as you do. Sebastian just sent me a message with his powers telling me that we become one and every year you eat a Childs soul, its pure so it will last me a year. We stay half me half you just like Sebastian. We are the same person so it won't matter" The demon said, holding out his hand to Ciel. "Agreed" Ciel said and shook the demons hand. Once they shook hands Ciel could see Sebastian sitting on a box leaning against the wall.

(Out of Ciel's mind)

"Sebastian" Ciel exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

"I'm glad you and your demon worked things out" Sebastian said and kissed Ciel gently. Ciel blushed and kissed back. Sebastian cleaned up the remains of the little boy and he took little Westley to a old farm land. He then buried Westley, he took a rock and carved Westley's name into it. Ciel then realized that there was a ton of rocks all over the land with names written in them. Ciel felt tears grow, then Ciel's demon yelled at him in his head.

"Sebastian is this..

"Yes all the little kids I have killed and ate their souls".

"Sebastian"

"It's ok, I have been doing this for awhile" The raven said and brushed the blue eyed boys cheek. Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian softly. The two went back to the manner and they had a lot of alcohol. Ciel and Sebastian were flat out drunk. (Yes I think Demons can get drunk) They turned up the music and danced very dirty. (!Kids get away from the computer!) Things started to get really hot and Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck and nipped it. Ciel moaned and rubbed Sebastian's back and chest. Everything was hot and the demons were enjoying themselves very much. "I'm glad I made that deal" Ciel's demon said to Ciel inside of Ciel's mind. The two lovers stripped, teased, nipped, licked, and so much more graphic detail. Sebastian fucked Ciel and Ciel loved it! Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's arms wrapped around him. The next morning Ciel woke up covered in flower pedals.

"What the"? The teen questioned "Sebastian" Ciel said and pushed Sebastian. Sebastian woke up and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit, what happen to the house it's a mess" Sebastian exclaimed

"Um Sebastian..We..did..that" Ciel said blushing. Sebastian smiled.

"That's right, I remember what we did" Sebastian said chuckling. Ciel was bright red and then he heard that annoying voice again it was Ciel as a demon, telling him to be a man.

"That was great, you really know how to make someone feel good" The moment the words came out of Ciel's mouth he was blushing as if he was naked in the square of London. Sebastian started to laugh his ass off. Ciel hid under the covers. Sebastian pulled up the covers and kissed Ciel. Ciel wrapped his arms around the sexy man. (I know all of the readers are sighing over Sebastian's sexy body. Don't lie)

"I love you Sebastian"

"As I love you my dear Ciel"

"Forever"

"Forever"

Well sorry for the cheesy ending!

I hope you loved it! Please review!

Evil me- Don't think everything is sweet and nice. The story is about to take a turn for disaster! *Evil laugh*

Good me- Stop spoiling or I'll beat you with my pimmp cane!

Evil me- Not the pimmp cane please. *begs*

Good me- we'll talk later

Well hope you enjoyed reading and remember you can leave a review that is say you can fix this etc. but don't insult me please!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Hey guys! It chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews, I know I was sloppy on the sex scene. I will do a lot better this time.*wink wink* I understand some of you just criticized the story and I'm sorry for flipping but please understand I will not take lightly to evil language, even though I use it myself. If I made you mad I'm sorry. Yes there will be a "sex scene" so if you're a kid get away from the computer!

End of Note

The two lovers laid there for awhile, and then Sebastian got up. He started cleaning up the two made last night. Ciel laid there watching his love clean up the mess.

"Sebastian, I want to take a bath" Ciel said like a five year old who wanted a cookie.

"Alright" Sebastian said and picked up Ciel. He walked into the bath room, rolled up his sleeves, striped the young male of his clothes and turned on the warm water. Ciel slowly got into the water, he hissed in pain, the water was really hot but Ciel liked it that way.

"Sebastian come in the water feels great" The teen teased

"I'm sorry but I have to bath you"

"Get in here that's an order"

"Fine" The demon said and hoped into the water. "Happy" Sebastian said hissing at the hot water.

"No, I want to take off your clothes"

"Oh you're so bold today"

" Yes I am feeling bold" The teen said and tried to unbutton Sebastian shirt. Sebastian laughed; Ciel looked annoyed and ripped off Sebastian shirt instead. Sebastian bare chest glowed in the sun that leaked through the window and Ciel looked at Sebastian's sexy, perfect body. Ciel was turned on and was ready for Sebastian's pants. Sebastian laughed looking at the amazed face of Ciel. Ciel snapped out of it and ran his finger up and down Sebastian's perfect chest. Ciel was now blushing and Sebastian was turned on now. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's small face and kissed him with his tongue, Sebastian's and Ciel's tongue battle each other. Ciel moaned as Sebastian kissed and nipped at his neck. Sebastian pulled Ciel under the water and to Ciel's surprise he could breath. Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips with passion. Ciel went to Sebastian pants and ripped them off. Ciel rubbed Sebastian inter thigh. Sebastian moaned, Ciel was pleased with himself. Sebastian switches position with Ciel and licked and sucked Ciel's thing. Ciel screamed in pleasure but nobody could he since they were still under the water. Ciel was close to his climax. Sebastian stopped and came up to Ciel's face. All of the sudden Ciel could feel Sebastian inside of him and it was heaven for him. Ciel reached his climax soon followed by Sebastian. Both came up from the water and sat down.

"Wow" Ciel said as he snuggled up to Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel. Sebastian started to wash Ciel and Ciel sat there thinking. Both demons dried off and got dressed they talked and laugh making jokes about the three idiots that worked there. They were about to kiss when they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit"! The raven hissed

"What is it" The teen asked

"It's Lady Elizabeth"

"So"

"Ciel you can't be around a human for another week. The demon will want to eat the soul"

"Shit" Ciel said. "Behave Demon" Ciel said to the demon inside of him. "She smells so GOOD" The demon purred. "No she's my friend" Ciel demanded to the demon. Sebastian went to the door and answered it.

"Well, Hello Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian said and kissed her hand.

"Hello to you to Sebastian" Lizzie said with her high pitched voice.

"What brings you here" Sebastian said and led her to the living room. Lizzie sat down on the black leather.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to see Ciel and you of course" Lizzie teased the raven

"Oh I'm honored" Sebastian said and bowed with a smirk forming on his face. Ciel didn't know what to do he was flipping out. "Fuck if I go out I might kill her but I f I don't she will be angry and storm around the manner looking for me. She knows I go nowhere without Sebastian. What should I do" Ciel thought to himself. "Eat her! Eat her!" The demon inside of him yelled. "Not helping" Ciel said to the demon."Not my problem but I vote we eat her" The demon said. "Shut up" Ciel said to the demon. Sebastian sat down by Lizzie and tried to stall her. They talked and she had no idea what was going on.

"Wow she's really stupid" Sebastian thought to himself. "No kidding, she can't even tell that Ciel's hiding from her" Sebastian's demon said. Sebastian and his demon laughed inside Sebastian's head.

"Would you like something to drink, Lady Elizabeth?" The raven asked

"No thank you" The blonde asked the red eyed demon.

"You sure what about something to eat" The demon asked

"I'm on a diet" The lady replied

"Really it will only take me a second" Sebastian asked. "She doesn't need any food from looking at her she has enlarged" Sebastian's demon said. Sebastian almost burst out laughing, He maintained to laugh inside his head.

"Is something funny" Lizzie asked

"No its nothing, my Lady" Sebastian said kissing her hand. Ciel finally went out to greet Lizzie but regretted it once he was out there.

"Elizabeth, why are you here?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"Well, I came to see you" The girl with green eyes answered.

"Well fine you saw m-"Just then Ciel's demon side was coming out and ready to devourer the girls soul.

"C-Ciel" The girl barley managed to say the words, looking at her childhood friend has fangs and wings. His blue eyes turned that nasty blue like when he killed Westely. Lizzie began to shake with fear.

"Sebastian what happened to Ciel"! The girl screamed.

"Well, I turned him into a demon and he cant be around human because he will eat them but you ran out of luck. You're his next meal." Sebastian said laughing his ass off. Ciel smiled and he shoved his hand into Lizzie's stomach and ripped out her soul. He then ate it and he smiled.

"Tasty but I expected better" Ciel said liking his fingers. At this very moment Ciel and Sebastian were their demons. Ciel and Sebastian gained control of their bodies again.

"What have I done" Ciel said falling to his knees.

"You killed her, Ciel Its ok you weren't in control" Sebastian said trying to comfort the teen.

"No its not"! Ciel yelled slapping Sebastian. Sebastian was shocked and the moment he slapped Sebastian he was sorry.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you" Ciel said touching the red mark where he slapped him.

"Its ok" Sebastian said and kissed Ciel. Ciel broke the kiss and Picked up the still bleeding Lizzie.

"I loved her" Ciel said hot tears rolling down his face. Sebastian was hurt in more ways than one. "That really hurt. I'm wounded. If he loves her than why did he want me? Why Ciel"? Sebastian thought. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARED"! Sebastian's demon said. Sebastian expression went cold.

"Ciel Lady Elizabeth is not dead she was pregnant and you killed the baby" Sebastian said coldly. "I guess forever meant nothing" Sebastian thought and hot tears ran down the demons face for the first time in 500years

Authors note:

Cliffhanger yet again! *Evil laugh*

Sebbys hearts broken and Lizzie was pregnant! Poor Sebastian! You bastard Ciel!

Ciel- What you wrote me like that

Me- Doesn't matter you still did it. You're the only one who can make Sebastian cry!

Sebastian-*sobs*

Ciel- Nooooo! What have I done?

Any way sorry you had to see that. I will try to update soon, well you see spring breaks over so I can't update that soon! Well please review and read the next chapter it will be coming soon to a computer near you! Sebastian is feeling bad so send him a card. By the way the song "Your love is a lie" By simple plan is how Sebastian is feeling so next Chapter listen to that song so you know how he feels.

End of note


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated! Don't kill me! Well thanks for all the reviews! 3 I have been busy with boys-I mean school and Fcat is coming! Grrrr!. Well I hope you enjoy!

End of Note

Sebastian wiped away his human tears "What are you doing Sebastian! Man up! You're a demon not a stupid human!" Sebastian thought to himself. Hot tears fell down Ciel's face.

"Lizzie, you're going to be okay" Ciel mumbled pulling her body close to his. "Ciel what the fuck are you doing! You love Sebastian" Ciel's demon screamed inside his head. Sebastian picked Lizzie up and started cleaning her up. Sebastian took a needle and sowed her stomach back together. Ciel sat there thinking what he had just said and done. Sebastian laid Lizzie down in the guest room and went to change. After Sebastian had changed he went over to Ciel fighting back the bitter words he wanted to say.

"Young Master, you need to get cleaned up before Lady Elizabeth wakes" Sebastian said in a clam manner. Ciel was surprised at Sebastian tone. Sebastian never calls him young master anmore unless he's joking or someone is at the manner. Ciel couldn't look at Sebastian; he knew that he would see a demon instead of the Sebastian he knew. Ciel realized what this must be like for Sebastian and he hated the fact that it was hurting him but deep inside something was stirring. Ciel nodded and walk to go get changed. After Ciel went into his room Sebastian fell to his knees."But I loved her" Ciels words haunted him. Ciel got changed and went to Lizzie's room to see her. Sebastian then went into Ciel's room to clean up. Sebastian remembers earlier that day when they were kissing on the bed and then he walked into the bathroom. Sebastian put his hand in the still hot bath water. He remember the passion, love and the feeling of Ciel so close to him. Sebastian snapped out of it when he heard Ciel walk into the bedroom. Sebastian picked up towels and wiped the floor. Ciel leaned against the door frame watching Sebastian clean up, he began to remember Sebastian soft touch and he wanted Sebastian more than anything in the world. Sebastian finished cleaning.

"Young Master" Sebastian said bowing.

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lord"

"I-

"Ciel"! Lizzie yelled

"Lizzie"! Ciel yelled back and ran for the guest bedroom. Ciel ran in and found Lizzie in a puddle of blood, her stomach reopened. Sebastian came a in and started to sow her back up. Lizzie began to scream in pain.

"Stop"! Ciel yelled at Sebastian

"My lord, I'm helping her"

"Your hurting me"

"I'm sowing your stomach back together" Sebastian said coldly and continued to sow, Ciel couldn't bear to hear her scream so he went outside. Ciel took a deep breath and then he he felt bad for yelling at Sebastian who was only trying to help. "Sebastian" Ciel thought. "Ciel. I don't understand" Sebastian thought to himself. The two lovers thought about one another for sometime then Sebastian finished sowing Lizzie back together and Sebastian had to go make dinner. "Pork or beef" Sebastian thought while choosing what to cook for dining. Ciel came in the dinner room to find a roasted pig and tea all ready for him. Ciel went to Lizzie's room and found that Sebastian had put her in a wheel chair and was wheeling her to the dining room.

"Parton me Young Master" Sebastian said wheeling Lizzie's out. Ciel moved out of the way. "He is upset. He rarely calls me young master. I wish Lizzie would just go die in a hole" Ciel thought to himself.

Ciel and Lizzie sat down in the dining room and Sebastian severed them roast pig. It was weird for Ciel, Sebastian was usually the one sitting with him when he ate but it was Lizzie instead of him. How Ciel longed for Sebastian's strong chest and his strong arms.

"Ciel your drooling" Lizzie pointed out

"It must be the pig" Ciel lied

"I can't wait to dig in" Lizzie said the two ate but then Ciel's mind slipped to Sebastian then to Lizzie and the fact she was pregnant!

"Lizzie"!

"What"!

"Who fucked- I mean made you pregnant"!

"You did" Lizzie said, Sebastian's heart sank and both males were shocked.

"No! I have never even touched you"

"Yes but I took your sperm"

"You took my what?"!

"Your sperm, I got it from your doctor"

"Why did my doctor have my sperm and more important gave you it"

"You did it for a test and I paid him so you have to go through with the marriage" Lizzie said with an annoying laugh. Sebastian was so relived.

"I'm sorry to break this to you but your baby died" Ciel said with a hint of disgust in his voice

"What"! Lizzie exclaimed

"Yes when I attempted to take your soul, I took the babies instead" Ciel said. Then Lizzie fainted.

"Well that went well. Don't you think Sebastian" Ciel said and looked at Sebastian who was now laughing his ass off.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said and took Lizzie back to the guest room where he laid her down on the bed. Sebastian then went to do the dishes when he found Ciel doing them. Sebastian picked up Ciel and set him on a blue chair. Sebastian then went to the dishes and Ciel sat and watched. Sebastian finished the dishes in five minutes and began to clean the table and everything else.

"You can't hide forever"

"I'm not hiding"

"Your cleaning everything so that you don't have to talk to me. I know you"

"I'm a demon and I'm your butler and butler's clean the house."

"Your job is also to obey my every wish"

"What's that support to mean"

"I'll show you" Ciel said and pulled Sebastian into his embrace.

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry I didn't update. I have Fcat .

Ciel: Maybe instead of writing you should study

Me: Shut up!

Anyways hope you liked it and blah blah. 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Fcat took forever and then I had to write an essay. But here it is hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ciel pulled Sebastian in.<p>

"Stop Ciel, Lady Elisabeth is in the house and you need to get to bed" Sebastian said turning back to the messy table.

"I don't care and plus I'm a demon now so you can't hurt me" Ciel said and pulled at Sebastian shirt knowing that Sebastian was way stronger than him and it was no use. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and set the dirty rag into the sink.

"Young master, you need to go to bed and rest" Sebastian said sweeping the tile floor.

"Sebastian, I'm not tired" Ciel said and pulled at the raven's shirt untucking it. Sebastian grabbed the boy's hand.

"Young master, please stop" Sebastian said annoyed

"No! I'm your master and you have to do whatever I say" Ciel said a little angry now but still wanting Sebastian.

"I'm not in the mood and I've been negating the chorus for you" Sebastian said picking Ciel and up and walk toward Ciel's bedroom. "Fine we can take this in my bedroom. Sebastian I won't let you go tonight" Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian sat Ciel on the king sized bed. Sebastian walked over and got Ciel's night shirt and started to unbutton Ciel's shirt. Ciel then began to unbutton Sebastian shirt. Sebastian set Ciel's hand on the bed and shook his head. "How am I going to win every time I try he just puts my hand down and shacks his! I want this but how am I going to get it" Ciel thought looking at Sebastian's crimson eyes. Sebastian finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Sebastian moved his hands down to unbutton Ciel's pants when Ciel pulled him into a passionate kiss, now Sebastian wanted Ciel. "No don't fall prey! Your still mad remember" Sebastian's demon said inside of Sebastian's head. Sebastian pulled away and began to take off Ciel's pants. Ciel was confused was he ignoring him or undressing him for sex. Sebastian then pulled Ciel's night shirt over Ciel's head and picked him up. Sebastian pulled back the covers and laid Ciel's on the bed. He tucked Ciel in and began to walk out when Ciel caught his hand.

"Please stay with me" Ciel said pulling Sebastian towards the bed. Sebastian felt so bad and he really wanted to stay and fuck the living hell out of him but he must remain strong and refuse Ciel. But he just couldn't.

"As you wish" Sebastian said and lay beside his lover. Ciel imminently snuggled next to his lover. It was Ciel's chance so Ciel climbed on top of his butler and kissed him passionately. The kiss was hot and Sebastian couldn't help be want Ciel. Demons don't need to breath so they kept on kissing passionately in that time Ciel was undressing Sebastian. Sebastian was to lost in Ciel kiss that he didn't know that he was shirtless and about to lose him pants. Sebastian then realize so he began to undress Ciel which was only Ciel's night shirt and his boxers. So Ciel was bare naked and Sebastian was in boxers the two never stopped kissing. It was getting extremely hot and the two yarned for each other so much they could burst. Then came a knock on Ciel's door. Sebastian broke the kiss got dressed in a second and then he quickly dressed the now pouting Ciel. Sebastian then opened the door to find Lizzie standing in the door way.

"What is going on?" Lizzie asked Sebastian

"I was just putting Ciel to bed that's all" Sebastian said

"Yea that's all" Ciel said in an angry tone

"Oh ok I didn't mean to wake him up" The blond haired girl said

"Oh it's fine, my lady" Sebastian said

"Yea fine" Ciel said still angry.

"Well, Sebastian I'm hungry so can you make me some food" Lizzie said

"Yes my Lady" Sebastian said and led her to the dining room. Ciel laid in the bed enraged. "THAT STUPID BITCH!" Ciel's demon screamed in Ciel's head "We were so close!"Ciel demon shouted in Ciel's head.

"I hate Lizzie" Ciel yelled into his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>We guy's sorry I have to cut it short but please review…Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Anyway please review and sorry it took so long to update. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been really bust but now I'm updating so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE PLOT!

* * *

><p>"What would you like to eat, My Lady" The tall demon asked as he pulled out the chair for the blond.<p>

"Um, How about something sweet" The green eyed girl said to the butler

"Are you sure? You won't be able to go back to sleep. How about some soup" The sexy butler said

"No! I want chocolate cake now!" The annoying blond screamed at the dark hair demon. Sebastian was now getting fed up with this stupid bitch always getting in the way with her stupid problems! "THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T KILL THIS BITCH RIGHT NOW! I WILL EAT HER! SHE CAN NOT JUST WALK IN AND RUIN OUR NIGHT!" The demon inside of Sebastian screamed inside of Sebastian's head. "I know I know. She's the bitch of all bitches" Sebastian said to his demon.

"Of course sorry Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian said through his teeth. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and started to make the cake.

* * *

><p>(To Ciel who is ranting to himself in his room)<p>

"I can't believe that bitch! How dare she interrupt Sebastian and I. We were almost there and then bam Lizzie knocks on the door and says (Ciel using a squeaky girly voice) I'm hungry make me food you're my slave. No bitch he's my slave!" Ciel said ranting to himself throwing the pillow at the door. Ciel threw himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Ciel soon fell into a deep sleep.

(Back to the sexy butler and the bitchy blond)

* * *

><p>Sebastian finished the cake and brought it out to her.<p>

"Here is your came My Lady" Sebastian said while bowing. She waved him away as she stuffed her face with chocolate cake. "Fat and bitchy It's a combo" Sebastian demon said laughing at his own joke. Lizzie finished her cake and got up and went to bed not saying a word. "She gets me up then doesn't even say thank you for the cake" Sebastian said as he washed the dishes she used to eat her cake. Sebastian then walked to the young master's room and tucked him into bed. Then Sebastian went to his own room which he hadn't been in for a while and retired for the night. Sebastian woke up to a screaming blond.

"GET UP I'M HUGRY! MY WOUND NEEDS TENDING!"

"Go away" Sebastian said

"How dare you speak to me like that"

"Because I can and I don't like you"

"I'm telling Ciel you said that to me!"

"Please go tell Ciel. I beg you!" Sebastian said and the blond got up and ran towards Ciel's room.

"CIEL!" Lizzie screamed all the way to Ciel's room.

"What the hell do you want now!" Ciel said rubbing his eyes opening the down to the shouting girl.

"Sebastian was being mean to me"

"Really I don't care"

"Your suppose to say I'll talk to him"

"No! Why would I lie?"

"I can't believe you. If this is what being married to you is like than you can call off the wedding"

"Yes! No more bitchy behavior for me"

"I can't believe you! I'm leaving"

"Really please leave"

Lizzie went to her room and got her bags.

"Goodbye Ciel! Are you sure you don't want to change your mind"

"I'm sure!" Ciel called after Lizzie as she stormed out the door and into the taxi carriage.

"Yes!" Ciel said and ran towards Sebastian's room. "And now to pick up where we left off last night" Ciel said and opened the door to his lovers room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review! Please tell me what you think!<p> 


	8. Forever

Hey Guys I haven't updated in sooooooo Long! So, I will continue with the story….

I don't own anything!

Sebastian was lying on his bed face in his pillow. If Ciel didn't know better he would have thought he was asleep but knowing his Demon butler that doesn't sleep he just watches Ciel all night or pretends to be asleep which Ciel didn't know till a few days ago. Ciel took in the beautiful sight of Sebastian's ass. Hell Sebastian even looked sexy in everything he did weather it was soaked in water where you could see through his white shirt and look at his sexy chest (But we are not getting into that) or in a big bunny outfit. He still looked hot as hell itself!

"I know you're not asleep" Ciel said putting his hand on his slim hip. Sebastian did nothing but lay there. Ciel pouted, "Get your ass up"!

Still nothing from the Raven. Ciel smirked and then flat out jumped on Sebastian. Still Sebastian didn't move at all. Ciel then slipped his fingers up into Sebastian's shirt; he felt Sebastian's strong shoulders his strong chest. That didn't help Ciel's need. Ciel moaned, still nothing from his sexy lover.

(Ciel's mind)

"What is going on?!" Ciel's demon screamed

"I don't know it's like he's dead or something?"

"Well fix it! I'm dying in here! I just want to ride that stallion!"

"Ok then" Ciel said then went back to real life.

(Sebastian's mind)

"Um.. what the hell?!" Sebastian said

"Well I've shut us down" His demon said

"Why"

"Because Ciel needs a punishment! He can't have everything he wants"

"Yea he can, he is our master remember?"

"Whatever but I can still shut us down for now"

"That's stupid!"

"No it's putting our foot down"

"No it's being a dick"

"Whatever I can't here you lalalalala"

"You call yourself a demon"

(To Ciel)

"Sebastian!" The little demon screamed make his shoulders shake

"We can rape him" The demon suggested

"What!"

"Yea it will be fun! Plus he couldn't stand it he would have to snap out of it"

"I guess that's true but I'm not going to do it"

"Fun sucker"

"Soul sucker"

"Dick"

"Bitch"

(A few minutes later)

"Okay that's it! You win now can we fix him so we can fuck him" The demon said Ciel smiled proud that he won. Ciel began to start jumping on Sebastian, hitting with a pillow, pouring hot water on him (Which only turned him on more), bit his toes, slapped his ass.. Yet the older demon didn't move and inch. A thought came to Ciel and a evil smile came across his cute face. Ciel began to strip, he touched his lover in a very sexual way.

"I love you! Please wake up! I would never forgive myself if you died! You're the reason I eat souls and put up with bitchy blonds and annoying cats. I love you come back.. Come back!" Ciel whispered into the raven's warm neck. Then he kissed it softly. Still Sebastian didn't move, hot tears flowed over Ciel's soft cheek. Ciel felt alone, sad, hurt. Ciel laid on top of his lover and sobbed. When Ciel's tears hit Sebastian's lips, His eyes slowly opened to his small, blue-gray haired lover, His eyes were puffy and soft tears flowed from them.

"Please don't cry My love" Ciel's head shot up and relief washed over him and he hugged him tightly

"Don't ever do that again! I thought you had died and it was all my fault." Ciel sobbed "I love you so much"

"I love you to, I could never leave you behind in this horrible world. I would fight hell itself to come back to you" Sebastian's word soothed Ciel.

The two smiled at each other than Ciel leaned in and they kissed hard but sweet. The two came at each other like them were going to war. They made love to each other but it was the most love Sebastian felt ever since he became a demon and for Ciel he didn't feel this happy since he realized he loved Sebastian. Well they are going to make love many more times. They have forever with each other

Forever….

Thanks for reading well I finally finished! This is the last chapter! I hope you liked it!

Review and I'll do another story on them!


	9. Next Story!

Hey Guys! I want to know if you want me to write another story on them and if you do tell me what I need to fix! That would be great and I promise not to fail you!

On the new story I'll try and update every other day cause I am home schooled now!

Anyway review! Tell me ! I want to know!


End file.
